


Offspring

by mk94



Series: The King's Pet AU [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Strangers to Lovers?, arranged mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Another alternate ending where Vlad never left the ghost zone and his life as royal pet to King Pariah.In this one, Danny got caught and was given to King Pariah. The Ghost King planned for his pet to have some puppies. Vlad is not happy.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: The King's Pet AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307975
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no angst as far as I know. Maybe a bitter sweet ending but nothing BAD bad.

„Are you ready to meet your mate?“ Desiree asked her pet. Phantom glared at her in silence, fixed his clothes and sat on her hands with his arms crossed.

“Be nice, Phantom. King Pariah might not take well if his precious pet might get hurt” the ghost lady warned him, petting his snow white hair while green eyes stared daggers at her.

“And now. Be human”

Phantom rolled his eyes and turned back human, ignoring her praises as she cuddled her face into his tiny body.

“You’re such a good pet! I’m so happy that I bought you from that hunter. Such a rare creature like you…that hunter really deserved the wish I granted him.”

Her pet just lied down on her hand, probably tired. “Yes, sleep my little one. Mommy is arranging everything, don’t you worry”

**“This is the pet you were talking about,”** Pariah Dark smirked down at the little creature in Desiree’s hands. Said creature glared at him with green eyes before turning away with its arms crossed over its chest.

“Come on babe, don’t be rude…” Desiree cooed, making her pet turn to the king and spread its arms to show itself to the king.

“It has some strong features…” the woman ghost said softly, lifting her pet’s face with her delicate finger,” it is strong and intelligent. Perfect trades to give their offspring…”

**“Indeed…”** the King agreed, leaning in to inspect the creature some more. He commanded it to turn into his other half, smiling when it did easily.

**“We will come to an arrangement”**

“Guys, seriously. Where are you?! I know you are together now, but I do need some seriously help here!” Danny shouted into his communicator installed in his watch.

“I’m locked up here in a weird castle by some weird king in a weirdly fancy bed room to mate with some weird pet of theirs…GUYS!” He screamed.

Nothing against his friends dating, but ever since they _started_ dating, Danny was more than once left alone on his missions, which was not that bad of course.

But mating with somebody’s pet was a very upsetting thought.

“I don’t want to sleep with a dog, guys! I need your help!”

“So, what was this surprise present Pariah was talking about?” Vlad asked nonchalant, looking over to Mathilda who smirked as she floated right next to him to his chambers.

“That’s what a surprise is, pet. It will surprise you” she replied with a shrug.

Vlad sighed annoyed, putting his hands in his pockets and letting the black cloak cover his front as well. What he would give to get some comfy clothes again instead of wearing dark medieval suits. Some loose pants and shirts and striped socks would be great. In Packers-colors as well.

They arrived and Vlad opened the door.

He saw a young, attractive, black haired man standing in nothing but oriental looking long red loincloth and golden jewelry adorning his strong arms. His bare back was broad and strong…

As eyes locked onto the jewelry decorating the collar around the man’s neck, Vlad’s eyes widen.

Before the attractive stranger noticed Vlad’s existence, he closed the door and glared at the smirking Nanny.

“No”

“Yes”

Vlad rubbed his face,” Mathilda, I can’t do this. Believe me when I say I can’t”

“And why not? Your King want some puppies and-“

”LALALALALA! I didn’t hear that!”

“And this pet came from another ruler from another realm. With this, peace will remain in the ghost realm.”

“I didn’t think about…potential mates…since my college times! And back then I never had a partner! Only crushes I never talked to!”

“And?” Mathilda asked disinterested.

When she moved towards the door to open it, Vlad stood in her way, keeping the door shut,” I have literally no experience in…” he blushed as he whispered,” …mating”

“Just follow your instinct,” she said annoyed, grabbed Vlad by the neck, opened the door and harshly shoved him in, closing the door after him.

Danny turned around when another person was thrown into the room. A human?

“Hey” he greeted, walking up to the flustered man and helping him back to his feet,” what are you doing here? Did you also get caught by them?”

The man stared at him strangely before nodding quickly,” y-yes! I was…uh…going through the park and then, uh…,” the man shrugged,” I’m here”

“Shit,” Danny muttered,” I understand why I got caught, but you really have nothing to do with this”

Vlad held back a nervous laugh. He had _everything_ to do with it. He was 100% the reason why this young man was here!

But he won’t tell him the truth. This was the first time since he ended up here that someone was treating him like a person. Like a human. Vlad really needed that right now.

“Uhm, what is your name?” the elder man asked, playing with a corner of his cape, not seeing the other man giving him a surprised look.

“Danny. My name is Danny. And you are?”

“Pla…Vlad. Vlad Masters,” Vlad smiled, his heart beating faster. Yes. His name was Vlad Masters. Not Plasmius Dark. Vlad Masters, living in Wisconsin. Already 52 years old but weirdly enough still looking like 40.

“Hello,” Danny chuckled, looking down at himself and blushing,” sorry for my…clothes…that woman who imprisoned me made me wear that”

“Same here!” Vlad quickly said, feeling excited all of a sudden. Here he was finally with a normal human, being able to complain about clothes of the ghost realm and being cuddled like pets.

Oh, right. The pet thing is something to avoid. As far as Danny knows, Vlad is also just a prisoner here.

“Maybe we can look around and find some better clothes?” he suggested instead.

Danny smiled relieved,” good idea”

Vlad pretended to look for a cupboard while Danny inspected the room. Fancy bed, fancy tables, fancy lamps…to be honest, it was strange to house an animal in here.

“How long have you been here?” Danny asked, turning to the other man and blinking surprised as he picked out some clothes for Danny from a cupboard he didn’t notice before.

“Uh…I think a week?” the man muttered nervously.

“Wow, that’s-“

“Here, I think these should be fitting,” Vlad interrupted him, pushing some strange looking clothes into his arms,” they are not what we’re used to, but at least it covers more skin,” with that, both blushed and chuckled a bit embarrassed.

“Thanks…” Danny mumbled and went to the bed, starting to change his clothes.

Vlad stood there awkwardly, staring and at the same time trying not to stare. This man was really attractive. To be honest, he never thought of men that way before but…yeah, this guy was truly hot.

The elder man turned around, scolding himself silently for being a staring pervert.

“I think the jacket is too small for me…” Danny spoke up then and abandoned the jacket on the bed with the rest of the oriental garments. Vlad eyes went even wider as his gaze roamed over the man’s body. The trousers where tight, the blouse was a bit loose, showing off the young man’s chest.

Vlad felt like living in an overly drama-romantic novel, where the handsome and rebellious stable boy would take him away from this golden cage and show him love, passion and simple life.

“I-I-I th-think it’s acceptable…” he stuttered, turning away and towards the door, trying to open it.

Seeing that he was half human and half ghost, his room was made human-ghost-proof.

_Because Vlad could hurt himself if he just wanders off_ , he heard Mathilda laugh at him in his mind and groaned, hitting his head on the door.

“Hey, you’re alright?”

Vlad turned around, smiling,” I’m fine! I just…thought they left the door open?”

“Well, don’t worry. They probably locked it up because of me, since I’m me…”

“What do you mean?” Vlad asked confused, frowning at Danny who was giving him another weird look.

“And you’re sure you were abducted a week ago?”

Vlad could only shrug as answer, not knowing what else to say.

“What year do we have?” the younger man asked suddenly.

Doing his quick math, Vlad answered,” 2014”

Danny gave him another suspicious look before two rings appeared around his waist, parting and revealing a white haired, green eyed half ghost wearing a black and white overall.

Vlad fell against the door, staring at Danny in shock, horror and new _understanding_.

“He want puppies… pureblooded puppies…” the elder halfa whispered to himself, quickly turning around and slamming and kicking at the door,” LET ME OUT!”

“Woah, hey!” Danny shouted, turning back to his human self and carefully approached the panicked human. “Don’t worry! I’m still a human! I won’t harm you, okay?”

Vlad didn’t hear him, just keeping on kicking and punching the door,” LET ME OUT OF HERE, MATHILDA!”

Sighing in frustration, Danny grabbed Vlad by the shoulders and turned him around, cornering him against the door,” You said you’re ended up here a week ago. But if that would be the case, you would be aware of me and my powers. I’m a half ghost, you see? That’s why I was able to do that”

Another demonstrated transformation was done before he turned back easily,” so I ask you again. How long do you live here and why?”

Vlad sighed, turned away from Danny and changed into his ghost half, hearing the other gasp.

“I live here for thirty years now. My pet name is Plasmius,” Vlad explained, his forehead touching the door,” I ended up here after a lab accident and never managed to escape. That doesn’t mean much since I gave up escaping ten years ago”

“Wait… so you’re the king’s pet? The pet I must have offspring with?”

Still not looking at him, Vlad nodded.

“Holy moly…” Danny whispered, stepping away from Vlad, now realizing the closeness between them and walking around in circles,” …I’m sorry to tell you this, but I’m not ready to have a child with someone I don’t know”

“Hey! I didn’t ask for this!” Vlad snapped, his red eyes glaring at the other halfa,” you think I’m happy with this? Having some random stranger to… to make babies with and raising children? I don’t even know how that should work! WE’RE BOTH GUYS!”

“But we are half ghosts,” Danny replied,” so it’s theoretical possible for us to make babies”

When Danny saw Vlad’s confusion, he explained,” ghosts don’t procreate like the living people do. They fuse their cores for a short amount of time whereas a new core is created. And from the new core, a new ghost is created. Not many ghosts have a core, though”

“This is a nightmare. MATHILDA!! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I’M NOT READY!!”

Vlad slammed his fists against the door again, this time glaring at his nanny who opened the door.

“You need something?” she asked with a mocking smile.

“Yes! You can’t expect me to just… mate with that guy without-“

“Without proper courting!” Danny cut in, his hands covering Vlad’s mouth,” there is some courting ritual we must go through before it comes to mating. The courting will take… three months till we can mate”

Mathilda glanced at the quickly nodding Vlad before groaning and rolling her eyes in annoyance,” is there anything else you need for that?”

“Uhm,” Danny let go of Vlad, giving his a questioning look. The other halfa quickly answered,” we need some time outside. I will show him my garden in that time. And dinner. Dinner without King Pariah”

“But we will still share a room,” Danny smiled, whispering over to a blushing Vlad,” for planning an escape”

The Nanny nodded in understanding and opened the door wider,” you want to visit the garden now?”

Vlad nodded and quickly went past her, not looking back, knowing that Danny was following him.


	2. Chapter 2

After two weeks Danny came to a quick realization that breaking out of this castle was near impossible. Seeing that his new friend Vlad was a halfa just like him, everything around here was made halfa proof, making it very difficult to escape.

The young man still couldn’t believe that he found someone who was just like him. Maybe not from the appearance which Vlad seemed to be ashamed of now after seeing Danny’s ghost half, but clearly with similar abilities.

And it came clear that Vlad had been 30 years away from home, the way he talked about the Packers and their unsuccessful years, hoping that they got better nowadays, asking quite many, _many_ questions about football. Vlad never heard of smartphones, became amazed at Danny’s watch-communicator and refused to believe Danny that a black man became president.

“It’s just a strange thought that racism is no more,” Vlad wondered, glancing up to the other man snorting.

“Racism is far from over, but yes, people are fighting against it more that before”

“I see…” Vlad hummed, his fingers tapping the golden bars of the garden fence they were walking next to. He was relaxed while doing it, making Danny wonder how many times he walked that path and watching the other ghosts flying freely in the green void.

Vlad meanwhile showed Danny around his home, showing off his fancy rooms and the nice food that they were served. He also couldn’t stop complaining about Mathilda and the other ghosts who wouldn’t stop treating him like a stupid dog.

“The king never talked to me like an intelligent person. He keeps cooing and cuddling me and somedays I’m just… sick of it,” Vlad sighed, frowning when Danny snickered at that.

“I’m sorry, it’s just hard to imagine that evil monster to be cuddling his pet”

“He’s hiding it well enough, only Clockwork and me know that side of him-“

“Clockwork? You know Clockwork?”

Glancing over his shoulder Vlad shrugged,” yeah, he’s the king’s royal advisor and one of my favorite people. He’s one of the few treating me like a person”

Before Danny could ask further questions, Vlad shouted excited for him to follow, grabbing the younger halfa’s hand and pulling him towards the far corners of the garden.

“I always love seeing the sky, sadly it only appears once in a while…” Vlad explained, pointing at the opening portal many feet below the garden and out of reach for the two half ghosts. Danny saw a beautiful night sky, bright stars glittering and was about to ramble out another escape plan when he saw Vlad just standing there next to him, one hand tightly holding a bar while smiling at the sky like it was the rarest treasure he had ever found.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, he let go of the other’s hand and put his arm around Vlad’s shoulders, together watching the view of the night sky of their home world.

Danny barely noticed the time passing, spending every second with Vlad laughing, planning and talking together. Even though Vlad was clearly older than Danny, his playful behavior and curious mind reminded the younger halfa of himself. It also was hard to ignore that he noticed how more and more attractive the other guy became each day.

And sharing a bed became even more awkward than in the beginning. At first, it was Vlad who stuttered and refused to climb into the bed with him. Now it’s Vlad always asking when Danny is coming already.

Tucker and Sam who contacted him after three weeks, explained to him that they lost sight of him, searching the whole ghost zone for the halfa. Danny felt bad for thinking they were too busy dating to notice his disappearance and clued his friends in about everything he experienced so far. Vlad also was happy to greet new people, waving at the watch while doing so. Danny would never tell him how adorable that move was, since his friend couldn’t actually see them.

Anyway, so here they were, three months later, locked up in their bedroom again with Vlad going in circles nervously.

“And what if they won’t come in time?” he asked again. Danny, who was calmly sitting on the bed shook his head,” they’re on their way. Don’t worry, everything will be fine”

“Are you sure? I don’t know… It has been for so long…seeing my friends again… do you think they missed me?”

Danny smiled, nodding,” I’m sure they’re missed you. They will probably organize a party just for your return”

Vlad smiled softly, stopping his circling,” maybe”

They heard knocking on the door. Vlad ripped off his cloak and quickly sat on Danny’ lap, his arms around the other man’s shoulders. Danny, blushing brightly and overwhelmed from the situation, hugged the smaller man back, staring wide eyed at Mathilda barging in and checking on the process of their mating.

“Could you not barge in every five minutes?! It’s literally killing the mood!” Vlad snapped, his face cuddled into Danny’s neck.

“Lady Desiree returned to ask for her pet. I was sent to inform you to hurry up” she drawled and slammed the door shut again, locking it up.

“Okay, we don’t have much time left,” Vlad whispered, not moving from the other’s lap,” should we sneak to the garden now?”

Trying to think about his dad in the shower, Danny nodded silently, sighing in relieve when Vlad finally stood up to open a portal with a potion that they stole from Clockwork. Both jumped through it, landing safely in the garden. A gasp was heard and Vlad groaned when a skeleton guard screamed in alarm, attacking Danny with its sword.

Danny quickly destroyed it with his ecto blast and waved over to his approaching friends in their Specter Speeder. More and more skeleton guards appeared which Danny and Vlad had to fight off while Tucker was activating the ghost wail.

“Incoming wail in 3…2…1…” Tucker’s voice was heard over the speakers and Danny pulled Vlad into a protective embrace. The wail shook the whole castle and the halfas noticed the barrier around the garden to disappear.

“Freedom at last!” Danny cheered, turning into his ghost half. Just as he was about to fly off, Vlad stopped him, pulling him into a sudden kiss. Danny couldn’t hear Sam and Tacker shouting and calling for them, only feeling Vlad’s arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The younger halfa felt his ice core flaring up, too light headed to hold it back. He wrapped his own arms around Vlad, pressing closer to him, smiling into the kiss and his core reaching out before he could stop it.

Warmth touched his core and Danny gasped, suddenly pulling away from Vlad, staring at him in shock.

“I’m so sorry, Danny”, Vlad whispered, deep guilt in his eyes.

Sudden electricity hit his whole body and he slumped to the ground. Danny blurrily noticed Vlad carrying him out of the garden and letting go of him, watching him being picked up by his friends and leaving the ghost zone without him.

Danny never felt this heart broken in his entire life.

Vlad returned to the garden, sat down on the grass and watched the little space ship fly off. Rubbing his purple glowing chest, he took a deep breath.

“It was for the best” he told himself.

Just as he said that, the castle walls behind burst open, revealing a raging Pariah storming through and staring at his waiting pet.

**“It came to my attention that you were about to be stolen from me”** he said, his unasked question of what had happened still heard by the pet.

“I took what I wanted and fought him off,” Vlad answered monotone, showing himself to the king. The green single eye widened at the glowing chest and the king’s lips turned into a smile.

**“You are expecting. This is truly good news. Come, Plasmius, preparations for your offspring must be done”**

Vlad nodded and flew up to sit down on King Pariah’s shoulder, taking another breath to keep himself from tearing up.

_Five years later…_

“That box is boring,” little Dan moaned to his father who chuckled softly.

“It’s because you don’t have enough fantasy, my son”

“I have enough fantasy but it’s still just a box!” Dan snapped, his little cheeks puffing up and his hair flaming up again.

Vlad chuckled again, thanked the nervous box ghost for his present and put it on the ground, taking his child and seating him inside it.

“You ever raced in a box car before?” Vlad asked and started shoving the box forward laughing together with his son who threw up his hands in glee.

“Again! Again!” he shouted, squealing in excitement as his father ran behind him shoving the box, speeding around the dance floor, seeing the king smiling and the people applauding and cheering.

After returning to their seats, Dan sighed,” Best. Present. Ever.”

“Told you so,” Vlad smiled, receiving a bowl of stew from the lunch lady and took a bite, complimenting her cooking. Putting the lid back on, he placed it into the box, making Dan frown.

“Don’t dirty the box, Papa”

“I won’t. You want to sit on my lap?”

Dan nodded and flew up to his father, tumbling onto his lap and watching the dance show from Kitty and Johnny. The music ghost Ember like every year accompanied them with her music and afterwards gave her own show with her guitar.

The little ghost child stared in amazement when their royal hunter showed off his latest hunt, a purple unicorn growling angrily in its cage, its blue flaming hair glowing dangerously but graceful.

“Can I ride on that one, Papa?” he looked up to a worried Vlad.

“Maybe when you’re older, my son”

“Maaan…” Dan moaned disappointed, crossing his arms and leaning into his father’s chest, letting strong gentle arms hugging him.

After the shows and presents, Dan blinked up curiously as a stranger he never saw before approaching the throne. This ghost had snow white hair, his eyes hidden behind a silvery black mask and wearing a mix of black and white clothes fitting for noble man.

“Who is that Papa?” Dan whispered up to his father who seemed to be wondering himself.

“King Pariah Dark. My name is Count Casper,” the ghost bowed deeply to the king,” my present for Plasmius is a dance, if he so wished”

**“That shall be arranged”** the king nodded, motioning for his pet to dance with their guest. Dan was seated on his father’s chair and watched him hesitantly taking the Count’s hand.

Ember and her band started the music and with secure grip on his father, the count led him across the dance floor. The boy was certain that they were talking to each other, but their voices were drowned by the music.

When the dance came to an end, the crowd applauded politely and the count leaned in to kiss Vlad’s knuckles, gave another deep bow to the frowning king and left the party.

Dan realized that his father was smiling warmer that evening, warmer than he ever saw him smiling before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end scene was inspired by the song 'La Llorona' from the movie Coco and the waltz scene from 'The cat returns'. This made the bittersweet ending into a hopeful one.  
> Hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it?  
> Another chapter is on the way. If you have some other ideas where the adventure of Pet!Vlad could be going, I'm happy to hear some from you :D


End file.
